Trobled Waters
by nekoanima
Summary: she is hunted by the geni. found by wraith. and feared by the whole of the pegasus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of atlantis or any of the races that appear here that belong to scifi. but the oc character names are all mine.

Rated T:for probable language and safety

_Running. that's all that mattered run they were dangerous and there were too many. All she could do was run they had silver. The rest of her team had run in different directions to keep from getting caught._

_Then there was pain and the world started to fade out_

"_Be safe, get home." She said as the lights turned dark._

"Find her! I know I hit her." A man shouted.

Tweeo. Tweeo. Tweeo.

"Commander! The darts they're everywhere we have to leave.

"Very well get the men through the ring. Quickly!"

The man turned back to the tree line before running off toward the stargate.

The darts were all around beaming down wraith all over. One of the soldiers started ordering drones and started the culling. He looked out over the landscape for anymore of the stray humans, then he saw something a small patch of white amongst the green of the tree line.

What he had seen was the silver hair of a female wraith. She was wearing unusual clothing but she was unconscious with a human sleeping dart in her side. He lifted her form and stepped into a dart beam.

**A/N **yeah i know kind of sucky first chapter please review.I like comments they help get stories along.


	2. Chapter 2

There were voices they were so faint, like someone stuffed cotton balls in her ears.

"_I found her unconscious on the world."_

"_What is her status?"_

"_I don't know the only mark on her body isn't a wraith mark. It appears to be human in origin as is the drug that was used on her."_

She opened her eyes slowly; there were three wraith, two males and a female. One of the males turned and saw her waking.

"She is conscious."

In a split second she had flipped off the medical table and drew a strait edge from under her skin, then held the blade to the throat of the older male.

"I thought you disarmed her!" the queen yelled.

The younger male crossed his arms over his chest (a wraith peace gesture)

"You will not be harmed if you release him to us." He said to her. He felt a prickling in his mind as if some one was sifting through it. He looked into her eyes and she released the scientist

Then she spoke "my items if you please." The way she spoke it was clear that she was not use to not being listened to.

"if not my items, then at least my cloths." She said gesturing to her lacking of clothing. He just looked at her. She was very attractive but her phrases were very human. He noticed her pull her hand over a manacle on her wrist. Instantly body armor started to cover her.

"Okay now that that's been taken care of let me ask the questions and I expect an answer." She said

"Where am I, what is going on, and what happened."

His queen rolled her eyes "we don't answer your questions until you answer ours. First, what is your status?"

"I have none, I belong to no hive. I am of my own free will."

"What were you doing on the planet?"

"Running for my life, I had just escaped from a Geni facility they had drugged me; I couldn't fight I could barely see I was just running toward the gate or somewhere to hide until I could think strait."

"What is your identity?"

"I am Mona, or Zorra if you please."

"Very well you may stay here. The male before you will aid you in any way you may need."

With that the queen walked off.

"Do you have a name or do I have to do as the Lanteans and just give you a name."

The male just looked at her. "You have met Lanteans?"

"Yes, they're pretty good people, a whole lot better than the Geni. I swear if I ever get my hands on Laden Radeem I will kill him this time."

"This time. Who is this being and how many times have you tried to kill him?"

"Oh at this point I don't even know no more than he's tried to kill me. He is the one who shot me, I know it, he wouldn't let anyone else pull the trigger. We have a mutual hatred for each other"

Shal'tak looked at the strange female in aw. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"How did you get the body armor that you wear?"

"I got into a lab when I was very small and started putting my little fingers where they didn't belong and I got a bracelet stuck to my wrist. It is now permanently attached, fused to my hide. I even tried cutting my hand off once to get it off but the metal spread and covered my arm. It's a symbiotic metal alloy that ancients had made."

"You aren't very old are you?"

"No but neither are you and you still haven't given me your name."

"You had no problem trying to go through my thoughts before."

"Irrelevant. And I still need cloths. I'm only wearing body armor that is not very comfortable."

"You are very strange."

"Notice I don't deny it. I'm a makai, we're known to be a bit eccentric and bitchy, we are elite soldiers of Miranda. That's my home world." The strange female gave a low bow in greeting

"Its not among these stars."

"Now who's reading who?"

"I will show you where you will stay."

Mona followed.

"You still haven't given me something to call you."

"My name is Shal'tak and you should not ask any others of their names only the queen, mates and close friends have a beings name."

Later Shal'tak went looking for Mona, he had intended to show her the world they were on. It was the home world for his hive. He had looked all over the hive without any luck. Shal'tak went into the forest to search for her after a long while of searching he turned back. About fifty yards from the hive he heard someone singing.

_Come follow me_

_As we sing our praise to the sisters moon and brother sun._

_As we sing for our cousins among the stars_

_Here we lie in the dark_

_Cold and forgotten as the black_

_But proud we are and ner shall we fall_

_Follow me_

_Here we stand _

_Challenging the light_

_Born to our ways_

_We feel life though our hands_

_Hold it true and ner shall we sway_

_Let thy light follow through_

_Here I lie _

_Follow me to my home_

Come follow me

_Here I lie in hunger's wake_

_Hold me from eternity's door_

_And speak to my soul forever more_

_Follow me _

_As the light falls into shadow._

_And ocean's rise_

_and deserts sway_

_Come follow me_

_Into my core_

Shal'tak looked up in the trees and saw Mona sitting on a tree branch. She looked down at him. He climbed up to sit beside her.

"What was that you sang?"

"It's the siren song of the hunt."

"You are so strange, you speak like a human, you look like a wraith, and you think like nothing I've ever seen before. Where did you come from?"

"I wasn't born on Miranda, I was brought there and I learned some things from the sirens. Their like us you know a little different but the same stance on how to survive. They to feed through their hands.

You are so far from what you know and yet you still face it all without any thought behind where you came."

"I suppose I never thought about it I was always too busy worrying about my team. I have to be strong for them even Earon and Tawney aren't strong enough for some of the things that happen to us."

"I had wanted to show you some of this world but you had gone."

"Then lets go."

The two went to a water fall near the hive ship and behind it was a cave that held the stargate.

"It is all very beautiful, and thank you for showing me the gate." Mona said

"You are wel…." Shal'tak just stopped mid sentence like he was frozen, everything stopped as if someone had pressed a pause button on the world.

"Shal'tak? Hello?" Mona fussed she really didn't like not knowing what was happening.

"Hello to you as well little one." Came a voice.

"Who's there?"

"No one you know yet but a friend." The owner of the voice walked into the light, she was a female wraith and a old one by the look of her. her eyes had a battle lust hidden in them as well as a deep wisdom of ages.

"Who are you?"

"Anyone and everyone and no one. I am the white fox, the old one, the queen of queens, the keeper of time, and friend of the Galafreyain, the time lords."

"What do you want?"

"Oh he's such a pretty male is he not?" fox said as she brushed Shal'tak's face. "What I want is so very little. All I want is to give you a few gifts then just a very small favor to me. But that will wait, for now just enjoy my gifts to you." Fox handed Mona a small box.

"Um thanks" Mona said as fox turned away "wait the doctor was a Galafreain wasn't he?

"The last. He is my old friend and rival we are the last to look over the universe's children through the turn of ages. If you truly want to know of me then ask your friend here who the white fox is." Then she vanished and a split second later..

"…come to have seen it." Shal'tak said to her

"Shal'tak who is white fox?"

Shal'tak's brow ridge furrowed as he thought, "she is a myth, the first queen of the wraith, lady of time, mistress of the universe. Supposedly she could walk through time, and supposedly she was the true builder of gateways."

"Interesting and does this mythological queen happen to be able to stop time."

"As I said she is sometimes called the lady of time. But she is a myth, why do you ask?"

"Because I think I just met your myth."

The pair ran back to the hive and once in the safety of Shal'tak's quarters

Mona showed Shal'tak the box White fox had given her inside was a silver ring with a jewel as red as human blood; similar to her own Titan's Band around her wrist.

"I don't know why she gave me this but it is the same type of metal as my Titan's Band. And that is fused to my wrist for the rest of my life."

"So her gift is a trap."

"It could be or it could really be a gift, I don't know." Shal'tak and Mona walked back to the hive without a word and went their separate ways once they arrived. Mona went to bed but kept waking up. She threw the fur blanket off of herself and silently padded over to the table where she had left the box with White Fox's gift.

"It couldn't hurt to try it on." She murmured to herself. As she slid it on she felt a familiar tightening that she hadn't felt in years.

"Damn, it's the same."

"Very good child. Now you have passed, you have excepted my gift."

"Oh shut it old lady. What is this stupid thing you want me to do. And once I do it I want this gone."

"Of course child now your calling is to rescue three of the wraith's children who were taken from our numbers. You know all of atlantis's history since the children came back to it. But I had built my child and all of her siblings. You have three days until the ring takes you to them whether you wish it or not. Good bye now Mona. Do not worry about about the queen, simply tell Niobe that her mother has a job for you."


End file.
